


Somewhere Only We Know

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega/Omega, Purring, Scenting, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Yuuri’s skipped heat in March has an unexpected effect on his relationship with Viktor.Or the case of the missing nesting materials.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for shadhahvar for beta-reading this and the people on the LLYBB discord server for giving me ideas for this fic! <3

Yuuri stares at the empty box of suppressants, sighing. 

He knew that he should have had a heat when he got home in March, but he was way too busy feeling sorry for himself to think about it. Now it's too late, and they're in the middle of training, so it is absolutely the worst time to have a heat. Not to mention summer is as hot and muggy as always and he is not looking forward to the stickiness of a heat on top of all that. 

Furthermore, having a heat means tonnes of comfort food which he can’t allow himself now that he is in his best shape ever. He should be working on his free program, showing Viktor that he didn’t drop his life for nothing to move to Japan to coach him. 

But he knows that no doctor will give him new suppressants without having a heat first.

How will he explain this to Viktor? To Viktor who is so professional that even after living together for months, Yuuri still can’t figure out his secondary gender. Not that he is sniffing around, that would be way too creepy even for such a fan as Yuuri. And it’s none of his business, really. 

On the other hand, Viktor has all of his medical papers since he is Yuuri’s coach, so he is probably aware of Yuuri being an omega. He never mentions it though, which surprises Yuuri since Viktor was so curious about his non-existent past lovers. 

Sighing again, Yuuri tosses the empty box into the trash, mentally preparing himself for the awkward conversation that he soon needs to have with Viktor before he turns his whole room into a nest. The last time he had a heat here he moved to the floor after falling off the bed because he gathered so many pillows and blankets. 

 

*

 

Viktor is not in the inn when Yuuri finally emerges from his room, and what's even more annoying is that the wardrobes where they store the nesting materials are completely empty. Maybe a guest asked for them? Yuuri grimaces at the thought; if they’re having a heat now, there won’t be enough time to clean the blankets and pillows properly for his use, and Yuuri is way too sensitive to scents. His best option is probably buying his own nesting blankets and pillows, but that will take precious time from preparations, and that is not how he wanted to spend his weekend. 

Yuuri decides to distract himself by helping out in the inn and it almost manages to fix his discomfort. 

After some time, Viktor arrives, looking pretty uncollected for himself. Before Yuuri can talk to him, he closes himself into his room, and Yuuri doesn’t dare to approach. 

Somehow, he feels unnecessarily rejected, but that must be his upcoming pre-heat talking. 

 

*

 

The next morning Yuuri doesn’t find his laundry basket in his room, but he assumes that his mother took his clothes to wash. He goes jogging with Viktor and Makkachin before pre-heat will hit him hard, making him buy all the blankets and pillows he can find in Hasetsu. Viktor lets him go early when Yuuri tells him where he is heading, saying him that he has things to do too. Which is really strange because Viktor is a merciless coach, and he really should make Yuuri train even now when he is barely motivated by anything. 

Later that day, when Yuuri had already moved his new blankets and pillows into his room, he asks his mother about Viktor’s whereabouts. She tells him that his coach said that he doesn’t feel well, and _Yuuri should understand the reason for it_. 

Well, Yuuri doesn’t because he can’t read others’ mind. 

When Yuuri knocks on Viktor’s door, asking if his coach needs anything, at first he only gets some painful groaning as a response. Then Viktor tells him to go to sleep. After smuggling comfort food in his room, Yuuri does as he is told, feeling selfish that Viktor’s sudden sickness bothers him. Wrapping himself in the new blankets and scenting the neutral smelling pillows makes him feel only slightly better. 

He really wishes he had the courage to ask Viktor to share his heat. He had hoped that his fanaticism for Viktor would turn into plain friendship with time, but instead it turned into desire. So far, he only dares to jerk off to Viktor in the dead of the night when he's sure that everybody is asleep, but who knows what his heat will bring. It always makes him do things that he is ashamed to admit, like being so horny that he will actually jump any person he finds attractive. Yuuri is afraid this will happen once his suppressants wash out of his system by tomorrow and his senses sharpen enough to smell Viktor’s real scent. 

Oh, Viktor will think that he is a pervert! He made even Phichit, his best friend, uncomfortable with his pre-heat behaviour back in Detroit. What will Yuuri do now that the subject of his desire is right next to him?

Yuuri hugs a stuffed poodle to his chest, trying not to think too much about what tomorrow will bring.

 

*

 

The next day Yuuri wakes up way too early with a pleasant smell of sweet apples in his nose, clouding his mind and making him want to rise and look for its source. He groans into his pillow, trying to force himself back to sleep. It doesn’t work. 

He needs to know what smells so heavenly and mouth-watering. It even suppresses his own herbal pre-heat scent.

He crawls out of the bed, noticing that there are a few pillows missing and apparently almost all of his clothes. Even his glasses are gone! Yuuri feels like someone is making fun of him already at the beginning of the day, and pre-heat makes him way too tired, grumpy and hungry to deal with it so he sets on finding the source of the scent. 

Stepping out of his room, the scent only gets stronger. He sees the door of Viktor’s room standing wide open like it wants to lure Yuuri in, and he gulps. Somehow, he has a feeling that this is the source of the sweet scent.

He really shouldn’t give in this desire. It would be a violation of Viktor’s privacy and trust and being in pre-heat is not an excuse. But eventually, his curiosity wins and he decides to give Viktor's room a quick glance and then move on to find something for breakfast.

Except he doesn’t move on because the view leaves him gasping for air. 

How can he have been so ignorant to not notice that Viktor is in pre-heat too? The mystery of his missing clothes seems to be solved: they're in a pile beside Viktor’s bed, probably waiting to be added to Viktor's nest.

No wonder he couldn’t find any nesting material around. All of the blankets and pillows meant for nesting are hoarded on Viktor’s bed, giving off that heavenly scent. Yuuri knows that it should feel wrong but he is immediately drawn to the half-made nest. It must be instincts that make him move closer to climb on the bed to have a good look. Viktor has a really comfy bed and it makes a perfect base for a nest – which is why Yuuri almost feels offended that Viktor did such a sloppy job, not even securing the blankets properly. Yuuri knows from experience how easily they can slip from under him at the slightest turn when they are not properly tucked under each other. So he sets to work correcting Viktor’s job. As he does, he can’t resist burying his face into a pillow that has completely soaked in Viktor's apple scent, and Yuuri inhales deeply. 

He doesn’t want to leave this heaven. 

Well, Viktor will notice that something has happened to his nest so it doesn’t matter anymore; he can at least make his nest better. 

When Yuuri is satisfied with what he has done, he buries his face back into one of the pillows while wrapping a leg around the newly formed border of the nest, snuggling against it to test if it can hold his weight. A few minutes of enjoying Viktor’s scent won’t hurt, right? 

Though he doesn’t count on falling asleep. 

 

*

 

The next time he wakes up, Yuuri is more content than ever, which is strange because he is usually very paranoid in pre-heat. But it has something to do with the fact that he is feeling pleasantly warm all over and he is laying in a finished, nice-smelling nest.

Soon Yuuri becomes aware of another body pressing against his from behind, and a bony hand rubbing his belly. The sudden realization makes his eyes spring open in surprise.

“Viktor?”

Viktor hums behind him and Yuuri swears that his lips are pressing to the back of his neck. Yuuri tries to sit up, but it’s impossible as Viktor snuggles closer, clinging to him. 

“Shh, we’re safe here,” he mumbles, pressing his lips behind his ear. Despite burning up from embarrassment, Yuuri very much enjoys the attention. He puts his hand on Viktor’s, squeezing it. 

“You’re… not mad?”

“Why would I be?”

“I… violated your nest,” Yuuri says, gulping. He really should stop talking before Viktor wakes up from the haze caused by pheromones and throws him out of his room. “Climbed in without your consent and rearranged it.”

“No, I wanted you here for a very long time,” Viktor admits softy. “It’s beautiful, my Yuuri. Though if you take constructive criticism…”

“Yeah?”

“You wove the blankets way too tight together, and it will be hard to change them if they get dirty.”

“But if they are not tight enough, they’ll slip,” Yuuri argues and Viktor only hums to that.

Yuuri knows that he should get up and use his time to train before his heat hits him, but the nest is too comfortable and he's afraid that if he gets up, he'll wake up from this wonderful dream where Viktor is cuddling him. He doesn’t want to risk that. This will be a moment he’ll forever remember; although it is not completely perfect because Viktor is still grabbing his stomach as if he knows how much Yuuri cheated on his diet in the last two days. 

“Viktor, could you stop grabbing me?” he asks. “I know that I ate a lot of things I wasn’t supposed to but…”

“Oh, no, I thought that rubbing your belly would help with cramps.”

“I don’t have cramps, I just eat everything in my sight when I’m in pre-heat.”

“Lucky you,” Viktor sighs. “I think that my uterus is planning on murdering me in cold blood.”

“Turn over,” Yuuri says, suddenly hit by an idea.

“Why? I don’t want to let go of you,” Viktor whines, tightening his grip. 

“You want belly rubs, right?”

He feels Viktor nodding against his neck so he nudges him to sit up and change positions; now Yuuri is the big spoon and he drops his limbs over Viktor, hesitantly slipping his hand over his stomach. Viktor pulls up his shirt and grabs his hand, guiding it right above his waist band and pressing it to his warm skin. First, Yuuri stiffens because _he is grabbing Viktor_ , but then, inhaling the other omega’s sweet scent, he relaxes and begins to gently massage the muscles under his fingers. Viktor relaxes noticeably in his arms. Yuuri resists the urge to kiss his neck above the scent glands; it is intimate enough already with how close they are pressed together. He tells himself that omegas do this all the time for comfort; cuddling is not necessary only for couples. He tucks his nose in by the source of the fruity smell that lured him here in the first place. 

“So, are you staying?” Viktor asks, sounding almost afraid after laying like that for several minutes. Yuuri stops rubbing his stomach, surprised.

“You want me to?”

“Yes!” Viktor replies without any hesitation, enthusiastic. “I don’t want to be alone.”

Hearing Viktor sound so desperate tightens Yuuri’s heart.

“I’ve… never done it before.” 

“There is a first time for everything.” Viktor turns over, facing him, then he tucks his head under Yuuri’s chin as if he was searching for protection. “Share my heat with me, please.”

Yuuri bites his lips because the idea is tempting, really, but he can’t help but worry. Two omegas are not meant to be compatible biologically, their scents are way too strong, and Yuuri has heard too many stories about how it doesn’t work. 

“Viktor… I’ll be in heat too.”

“Even better,” Viktor murmurs, rubbing his nose to Yuuri’s scent gland and Yuuri moans as he releases more of his pre-heat scent. “I can coach you, and we won’t lose that much time from your training. And if you’re worried about compatibility… I love your scent. It is soothing and helps settle my stomach.”

“Really?” Yuuri blinks; he's been told before that his scent isn't sweet or alluring enough to be an omega’s. 

“Yeah. So stay, please?” Viktor looks up, begging, and his pupils are wide with lust. Eventually Yuuri nods, unable to say no after he's already finished Viktor’s nest and settled in it, his instincts clearly believing that it’s his too. Viktor hugs him even tighter, climbing on him to rub his wrists all over Yuuri which makes him giggle as he tries to get away from the ticklish sensation. 

“Why are you doing this?” he asks, laughing.

“I better mark you as mine before some alpha snatches you away from me,” Viktor answers seriously.

“Shouldn’t I be the one worrying?”

“Yeah, you should scent mark me too,” Viktor smiles smugly, but Yuuri has to actually tackle him into the pillows before he can do so. He rubs his wrists against Viktor's neck instinctively while Viktor’s pupils blow even wider, almost making the blue vanish. 

“Wow, this is so bold,” he moans, completely melting under Yuuri as purring begins to vibrate in his chest. Viktor himself looks surprised by his reaction. 

“Too much?” Yuuri asks shyly, but Viktor only pulls him closer. 

“Not at all… I just haven’t purred for anybody this quickly before.”

“Oh.” Yuuri hides his blushing face against Viktor’s shoulder, murmuring, “I don’t know if I can purr for you. It's never happened.”

“Well, we have a heat together to find out,” Viktor says, burying a hand in Yuuri’s hair as he kisses his forehead. Yuuri trembles at the thought of the possible intimate kisses in the future once they are in heat.

There must really be something soothing to him in Viktor’s scent, because for the first time in his life, Yuuri isn't anxious about his upcoming heat. Curled up at his side, all he feels is anticipation and satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm fascinated by the amount of response I got for this fic, wow! I didn't know that so many people want to read omega/omega. So here is the second part of the fic. :) 
> 
> This part was beta read by the wonderful ICanSeeClearlyNow! <3

After sleeping in the same bed with Viktor snuggled to his side, Yuuri has a few questions for himself. 

One of them is why he hasn’t done it earlier? Why was he so afraid of Viktor’s flirting with him? 

Viktor is like a big cat, and his steady purring seems to vibrate through Yuuri’s body too, as he is pressed close to him, steadying Yuuri’s heartbeat. 

Looking back, it is obvious that Viktor is attracted to him. It should feel wrong, really, because they are supposed to have a professional relationship, they are a student and his coach but...Viktor is not that much older than him, they still could be competitors if he wasn’t here, in Hasetsu to coach him. And if Yuuri thinks about it further, it’s not like that Viktor behaves like a typical coach. Yes, he is fierce and he makes Yuuri work hard, but he is soft at the same time, and understands Yuuri on a level that Celestino was never able to. 

After some time cuddled together, Viktor starts to move again, rubbing his face to Yuuri’s chest, and his hot breath makes Yuuri blush. 

“Slept good?” he whispers, soothing a silver strand of hair out of Viktor’s eyes. Viktor purrs louder for a second and Yuuri wishes that he could return it. 

“Yes, solnyshko,” he says, looking up to Yuuri. His pupils are not that big any more, but he still looks pretty disorientated. Yuuri knows that Viktor is a morning person, so it must be strange for him to stay in bed this late.

“We should get up,” Yuuri suggests, causing Viktor to cling more onto him. 

“I don’t want to,” he whines, “my reproductive system still hates me.”

“Come on, Viktor, you’re a big boy,” Yuuri tells him gently, while trying and failing to sit up. “You’ll feel better if you move.”

Viktor whines in disagreement again, so Yuuri lets him nap a bit further, still petting his hair. At least this way Viktor doesn’t see how flustered Yuuri is from their sudden found intimacy. 

Eventually, they are not the ones deciding to get up - they are interrupted by a very excited Makkachin who slip into their room through the door that Viktor forgot to close properly. She jumps on them, making Yuuri yelp from the pain as her weight lands on him unexpected while Viktor laughs as the poodle sticks her head to the source of Viktor’s purring. She is followed by a slightly annoyed Mari; she wanted probably stop Makkachin from disturbing them. But it is not like that either of them minds the company of the dog. Viktor cuddles Makkachin to his chest happily, giggling as he accepts the sloppy dog kisses. 

Yuuri knows the exact moment when Mari is hit by their scent. Her face twist slightly, probably from disgust at their combined pre-heat scent must be way too much even for an alpha. Then she grins smugly, winking at Yuuri. 

“You’ll be doing the laundry after you’ve finished.”

Yuuri wants to sink in the floor, knowing that his sister will probably tease him with this the whole remaining pre-heat. 

 

*

 

It is surprisingly easy to pray Viktor out of the house after all even if he is still very clingy. Yuuri only has to promise that they can hold hands all the time even when they are at a local store, buying lube and condoms that they probably won’t even need. 

“I’m all for safe sex, you know,” Viktor tells him in the middle of the shop. “But I’m clean and the suppressants still have the birth control effect. I wouldn’t mind getting dirty while in heat.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri hisses in embarrassment, blushing. “Could we not talk about it here? The cashier knows me since I was a toddler.”

“Sorry, I’m just very excited,” Viktor says, “we’ll need to talk about it sometimes though.”

“Sure, after I paid and we got out of here.”

“No-no, you’re not paying, I asked you!” Viktor protests suddenly, and before Yuuri could say anything to this, he takes their supplies out of his hand while marching to the pay-desk, giving a cheerful smile to the old lady behind the counter. Yuuri stares at the floor all the time, ears red from embarrassment until he hears Viktor saying goodbye with accented Japanese. 

He knows that even if he tried to hide it, she could probably smell their pre-heat, and Viktor’s clinginess is speaking for itself. 

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Viktor tells him, pressing their wrists together, when they are outside in the street. Yuuri feels immediately calmer as their scent glands rub to each other. "It’s been a while that I had a heat partner, and I blurt out unnecessary things.”

“Really?” Yuuri says, amazed. Who would have thought that of all the people, Viktor Nikiforov has problems in finding sex partners? But if he thinks about this, it’s logical; he’s famous, and if someone would have asked teenager Yuuri who he wanted to share a heat with, he would have said Viktor without thinking. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty hard to find a trusty partner,” Viktor nods, smiling at him warmly. Yuuri squeezes his hand as his heart flutter at these words. 

_Viktor thinks that Yuuri is trustworthy._

This is more that he could have ever hoped for. 

“Hey, that road leads down to the river, right?” Viktor shakes him out of his thoughts, tugging at his arm as he points on a narrow road. “Let’s go to the shore, we can talk there better.”

Yuuri lets Viktor lead them to the narrow path which leads to the warm sandy beach. Although his head is cleaner now from pre-heat pheromones, he finds that he doesn’t mind Viktor’s closeness and that his left arm wandered up to his shoulder to hold him even closer. Makkachin – who has so far well-mannered walked beside Viktor’s legs – leaps forward on the sand when Viktor allows her to do so, enjoying the freedom of the shore where are no cars or bicycles that would mean harm for her. 

Finding a shaded spot, Viktor pulls him to sit down on a bench while Makkachin brings them sticks to throw. His arm is still around Yuuri, and despite being in public, Yuuri finds himself shifting closer what makes Viktor chuckle and kiss his hair. 

“When does your heat start, Yuuri?”

“I guess... tomorrow? Maybe. It’s hard to tell.”

“Mine will tonight,” Viktor sighs, and Yuuri understands suddenly his clinginess. 

“Shouldn’t we go back then?” Yuuri asks worried. If he was so close, he wouldn’t feel safe outside of his nest. “We should sleep before it.”

“I’m fine as long as you’re here.”

“Oh...” Yuuri hides his face to Viktor’s neck where he can smell his scent the strongest, and feels a strange hunger bubbling in him which has nothing to do with food. 

He can’t believe that he is soon to lose his virginity to his idol. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor asks gently. “Everything’s alright?”

Yuuri nods to Viktor’s neck, “Yeah, why?”

“You’re pretty stiff.”

“Sorry,” he mumbles. “I just feel a bit anxious.”

Viktor strokes his arm and squeezes his muscles on his upper arm. 

“We don’t need to do anything intimate if you don’t want to,” Viktor says then. “It’s enough if you’re there.”

“No, no, it’s not you!” Yuuri makes it clear quickly, hugging Viktor by his waist closer. “I’m always paranoid while in pre-heat.”

“Oh, I see. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Yuuri considers his answer for a long minute. If he is being honest, he misses the soft, safe feeling of their shared nest, but Viktor looks better now that they are outside, in the fresh air. And even if they go back, there is no real guaranty that Yuuri feel less paranoid. Maybe he would try to reorganize their nest, and that would probably stress Viktor. 

Finally, he shakes his head, “No, it’s alright.”

Viktor presses a kiss on his hair again, and he only lets him go while throwing a stick for Makkachin. Soon, the dog senses that her owner and Yuuri are not really up to doing more active things then cuddling and she comes back to their bench to lay her head onto their knees. Yuuri buries his hand into her soft, brown fur and soon his fingers meet with Viktor’s and tangle together. 

“Hey, Yuuri, there’s something I want to try,” Viktor tells him suddenly after a few minutes of silence. He pulls away a bit, and Yuuri has a serious urge for a moment to cling onto him as his instincts tell him to make sure that his partner stays for his heat. Yuuri swallows back the feeling because it’s ridiculous. Viktor won’t leave; he needs a partner as much as Yuuri does. 

“Tell me.”

“I want to kiss you.”

“Oh,” Yuuri sighs. “Oh...okay,” he nods, feeling the earlier blush creeping back in his face. But it’s all worth it for Viktor’s dazzling smile as his arm slips down to his waist while his other hand cradles his face, running his thumb on Yuuri’s lips, making him forget to breathe. Yuuri feels his heartbeat quickening, and he closes his eyes because he can’t bear Viktor’s intense gaze. 

The finger leaves soon, giving space for Viktor’s lips, and Yuuri can’t help but shake slightly. Viktor feels so warm and soft. This kiss is nothing like the sloppy ones he exchanged in collage, drunk. Now, he is completely aware of what’s happening, as he holds onto Viktor’s knee while opening his mouth to let the other’s tongue slip in. 

Viktor tastes like his pre-heat scent. Yuuri moans, pressing forward more to urge his partner to continue as the earlier hunger comes back. Viktor’s body stiffens, surprised, but he embraces him tighter, licking into his mouth. 

They only part when they feel Makkachin’s paws in their laps as she tries to get their attention, whining. Yuuri feels dizzy when Viktor pulls away; he forgot to breathe properly again. 

He watches as Viktor affectionately rubs Makkachin’s head. 

“Aw, you want to be included too?” Viktor babbles to the dog, trying to stop her from licking them all over. “Sorry, that kind of kiss is only for my Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushes hard at his words, and he’d like to hide his face somewhere – preferably in Viktor’s chest. His lips are still prickling from the kiss. Touching them, he can’t help but wonder what it’ll feel like when they are in heat and there is no need to stop. 

He can’t wait. 

Grabbing Viktor’s hand, he says, “Let’s go back.”

Viktor nods then before Yuuri could close his eyes, he leans to him, giving a peck on his lips again before standing up. 

 

*

 

“Where are you going?” Viktor asks, discomfort written all over his face when Yuuri doesn’t lay down with him in the nest. Stepping into the room, he soon discarded all of his robes of the inn that he had on after soaking in the hot springs, so he is completely naked. 

“I need to get some stuff,” Yuuri says, letting Viktor take his wrist to sniff at it. It seems like that his scent is actually helping him, but he jolts when Viktor’s tongue flicks out to lick at his skin. Yuuri blinks mortified, not really sure how he should react at this clearly sexual act that makes the blood in his body wander to a very specific point. 

He is not supposed to feel that easily aroused in pre-heat – his heat might be closer than he thought, probably triggered by Viktor’s pheromones.

“I’ll be right back,” he promises. 

Yuuri goes in the kitchen at the busiest time of the day, mentally prepared for all kind of teasing from his family. They already let them know earlier that they’ll spend their heat together, so that nobody disturbs them, and that conversation was the most embarrassing event of Yuuri’s life so far. But his mother only smiles at him when Yuuri heats up the bag filled with cherry seeds, and she hands him a pack chocolate and candies. 

“I bought these for Vicchan, but you can share it,” she tells him. This makes Yuuri even more embarrassed then teasing would – that his mother knows exactly what they will do in the next few days. So he quickly grabs the heated bag, heading back upstairs to escape. 

Before returning to Viktor, he has one more task to do in his room: to look for the scent-neutralising candles that he bought a few days ago when he was worried about telling Viktor about his heat. He can’t help but smile – who would have thought that the situation will change this much? 

“Oh, you’re back,” Viktor sighs relieved when Yuuri slips in the room, carefully closing the door so that Makkachin can’t sneak in. 

“Of course, I promised.”

“Come here,” Viktor pleads, opening his arms. Yuuri’s tempted to, but he knows that once he sinks to his arms, he won’t be able to get out of their nest.

“One moment, I’ll set up the candles.”

Fortunately, they have already stored water and food in the room when they got back from shopping, and Yuuri’s parents have promised that they won’t let them be disturbed by anybody. So Yuuri only needs only to light the candles that will somewhat dull their scent. As soon as he lights one it, starts absorbing the strong pre-heat scent. 

And that’s when Viktor begins to _whine_ for him.  
Yuuri has never heard such a sound before, only read about it in some cheesy romantic novels that Yuuko kept on shoving under his nose when they were in high school. These told him to imagine all of the possibilities of meeting his mate who awakes in him all kind of animalistic instincts. That Yuuri will make that sound to get his alpha’s attention. 

Now Viktor calls for him like that, and Yuuri is completely gone as he hurries to their nest to climb in and soothe him. 

“Is it starting yet?” he asks worried, but Viktor only wraps his limbs around him, pressing Yuuri to his very naked and hot body.

“No, I just missed you,” Viktor rubs his face to Yuuri’s chest just like an affectionate cat. “Scent me,” he demands. 

Clouded by the pheromones, Yuuri does so immediately, and he is rewarded by Viktor’s satisfied, low purring which warms up his whole body. 

“Viktor,” he moans when the older omega rolls on him, pinning him down to the pillows. Viktor looks up and kissing his check, he pleads: 

“Call me Vitya.”

_Vitya_ , he tests the name in his mind and it sounds so…intimate. His not so deep Russian knowledge tells him that it’s a diminutive form, but he had never thought that Viktor would ever ask him to call him like that. 

“Vitya,” he tests the name on his tongue, and Viktor beams from happiness, asking him to call him again and again like that. Yuuri feels dizzy from their mingling pheromones but not in a bad way; it’s like a warm blanket pulling him into the sleep before their heat will happen, and he completely forgets about the heated cherry seed bag that he brought for Viktor for his cramps.

He probably doesn’t need it anymore. 

 

*

 

The scent neutralizing candles do their job quite well because they manage to get some sleep before Viktor’s heat would hit him with full force. 

Yuuri wakes to Viktor grinding to his thighs and moaning his name in his ear. It is hard to move in his octopus hug, but Yuuri manages to turn around as he had become somehow the smaller spoon while they slept. 

If it’s possible, Viktor’s body feels even hotter now, burning up under Yuuri’s fingertips, and his pupils are so dilated that Yuuri can barely see the crystal blue of the iris around them. 

Despite all of his panicking about his heat, Yuuri has never wanted anybody like he wants Viktor now. 

“Yuuri, please…”

Their kiss is desperate and clingy, and Yuuri welcomes the legs around him as Viktor rubs their crotches together. It is easy to forget everything else when Viktor’s hardness presses to him, and when Yuuri moves his hips to get more friction, the other omega moans so sweetly that it all goes into Yuuri’s cock. Viktor shoves his head to his neck, and the sudden movement makes Yuuri remember something as his head clears a bit from pheromones. 

“Vitya…” he breathes, catching his partner’s face between his hands. “We need to light the candles.”

“Do we?” Viktor pouts. “I love how we smell together.”

“Yes,” Yuuri nods firmly, and sighing. Fortunately, Viktor understands the reasons; they don’t want that their scents get everywhere, not to mention the unwanted attention that it could bring. Getting out of the bed, Viktor frees him from his shirt and briefs, tucking them snuggly in between the pillows while Yuuri gets to light the candles. But he makes a mistake by looking back to the bed to see if Viktor’s doing alright, and the sight makes him gasp. 

Viktor is on his fours, fingering himself open with his face pressed into Yuuri’s pillow, panting. Yuuri’s hands and knees start to tremble, and his breathing grows heavier too as he tries to calm himself down enough to light the rest of the candles so he can go back in their nest. It is not really helping when Viktor turns his face to the side to stare at him. 

When Yuuri finally makes back to their nest, his cock is painfully hard and he has to resist the urge to touch himself. Even so, he is quite sure that he’ll come embarrassingly fast as soon as he thrusts into Viktor. 

Sensing the weight of Yuuri’s body in the nest, Viktor whines like he did earlier, and Yuuri soothes his hand on his spine to comfort him. 

“I’m here,” Yuuri says gently, kissing Viktor’s ear. “What do you need?”

“Yuuuuri, don’t tease me, you know that,” Viktor is half whining half laughing. “Fuck me. Fast and hard.”

Yuuri really shouldn’t blush at his statement, not in this situation when their bodies are pressed naked together. Viktor misreads his hesitance because his body becomes tense under Yuuri as he turns his head to the side. 

“Ah, sorry, I wish we had a first time under other circumstances,” he groans. “Something romantic.”

“No, it’s alright!” Yuuri tells him quickly.

“If you need to leave…”

“No, I’m not leaving.” Yuuri takes a deep breath which only makes his lungs fill with Viktor’s heavy, sweet heat scent. He runs his hand down on Viktor’s body and finally grabs his perfectly rounded butt. When he squeezes the flesh in his hands, it makes Viktor moan so thirstily. Yuuri couldn’t leave now even if he wanted. “I…just need a few minutes.”

“Okay,” Viktor pants, turning on his side, a hand closing around his cock to stroke himself. “I can wait.”

Honestly, he doesn’t sound really patient, so Yuuri gently slides his fingers to his hole. Viktor is probably stretched enough, but Yuuri wants to make sure that he is alright to go, so he sinks in his own fingers carefully and curiously while listening to Viktor’s soft moans. It feels different to fingering himself, and Yuuri almost wishes that there was something inside of him too. It is strange since he is rarely this turned on in pre-heat, but it has to do with Viktor that he smells so divine, how he moans in his arms, repeating Yuuri’s name like a mantra. 

Yuuri relaxes at his responses; they sound like Viktor is enjoying himself, and Yuuri knows from experience that even clumsiness feels great in heat, the important thing is that he feels filled. 

When Yuuri draws out his fingers, Viktor cries out at the loss, but turns attentively on his stomach to present himself, pushing his butt in the air. It is tempting to take him like that, really; but Yuuri wants to see his face while they make love for the first time. So he gently nudges Viktor on his back, putting a pillow under his hips as that he kneels between his legs. 

“Alright so?” Yuuri asks shyly; maybe Viktor would prefer not facing him, the thought comes, but the older omega closes his eyes, nodding. 

“Perfect, please,” he whispers then moans happily when Yuuri grabs his hips to line up his entrance with his cock. Viktor trembles under his touch, but he grabs Yuuri’s butt to urge him to press in. 

Viktor’s hot and wet hole is the best thing that has ever happened to Yuuri’s cock. He slides in easily, and when he is all the way in, the other omega wraps his arms around his neck and laces his legs behind him which makes Yuuri completely lose his balance. He ends up on Viktor with all of his weight, but he doesn’t seem to mind it as he giggles happily, searching for his lips for a kiss. He tastes even more like his scent now, and Yuuri is intoxicated by him. 

Yuuri’s thrusts are limited from this angle, but Viktor doesn’t seem to mind it for a few minutes; he is craving the comfort of having a partner for his heat. He rubs his wrists all over Yuuri’s back, coating him with his scent as an obviously possessive gesture. But soon, he grows impatient which Yuuri can feel from the increasing moving of his hips, so he gently takes off his arms around him, kissing each wrist which seems to melt Viktor endlessly. Yuuri notes it for later that he is so sensitive there. 

Yuuri leans on one arm while with his other hand he grabs Viktor’s hips and thrusts into him with more force which makes the other omega cry out again. He grabs Viktor’s cock and strokes it because he knows that he won’t last long like this and wants to make Viktor come before he does. 

Viktor doesn’t need much touching; desperate as he is, he comes just after a few strokes, and his muscles clench forcefully on Yuuri’s cock which makes him completely lose the rest of his self-control. Yuuri comes too, shaking with his whole body, and breathing heavily, he buries his face into Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor pulls him close to cover his body and his tight embrace doesn’t let Yuuri to pull out of him. Not that Yuuri feels like moving. 

Viktor is the first one to come back to himself. He pats Yuuri’s hair to get his attention, making Yuuri shift so that his soft cock slips out of him. 

Yuuri’s voice is hoarse when he finally asks, “Was it alright?”

Viktor chuckles, pressing a sloppy kiss on his forehead. “You were great, my Yuuri.”

“Oh…okay,” he sighs, pressing his nose to the scent gland on Viktor’s neck. “I’m glad.”

They caress each other lazily until both of them is ready to go again. Viktor is more present this time, his hands begin to wander on Yuuri’s body while he fucks into him. Finally, they get to his butt, and a curious finger starts to circle around Yuuri’s hole which makes him yelp and groan from an entirely other reason than being buried in Viktor. Viktor waits for him to adjust, spreading Yuuri’s already slightly leaking slick around his hole before gently thrusting in a finger. It is a tight fit, but feels alright even if it makes his thrusts shallower as he gets used to the new sensation. Then totally unexpected, Viktor pulls his hand away, and before Yuuri could protest, he brings his finger to his lips to lick them. Yuuri stares at him stunned, and he doesn’t come right away only because it’s their second time. 

“Delicious,” Viktor moans. 

“Oh, God.” Yuuri hides his burning face into his neck. 

“Just wait until I get my mouth on you,” Viktor tells him cheerfully. 

Yuuri feels already hot all over and his heat is yet to begin. 

 

*

 

Viktor passes out after three rounds, so Yuuri takes his time to nap after lazily cleaning up their bodies with some clothes he found in their nest. Then he curls around Viktor, petting his hair until he falls asleep too, nose pressed to Viktor’s scent gland.

The next time he wakes, he immediately knows that his heat has arrived; he is sweating like hell, his skin is itchy, and he feels painfully empty down there. 

Fortunately, the warm, fruity scent reminds him that for the first time in his life, he has a partner for his heat. 

As he moves his head, his cheeks brush to skin, making his heart race. Shifting and rubbing his face to the surface, he slowly realizes that his head lays in Viktor’s lap; he buries his face between the muscular thighs and feels his partner giggling while fingers glide into his hair, massaging his scalp. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” he hears a gentle voice. “Up to some fun?”

“Viktor…” he whines quietly, pressing his face to the point where the thighs meet the torso, next to Viktor’s half hard cock. Instinctively, he kisses the tip of it, making Viktor shiver as he continues on caressing his face. 

“It’s Vitya for you.”

“Vitya,” he repeats obediently. He kisses the skin under his face, short cut pubic hair brushes his cheeks, but he can’t do more because Viktor takes his face between his hands and makes him look up on him. Yuuri’s eyes meet with his crystal blue, gleaming gaze, then wander to his soft smile. 

“Come, I’ll help you.”

This sounds like a great plan. When Yuuri notices that Viktor’s hands slide under his arms to help him sitting up, he complies as quickly as he heat hazed can, crawling up to his lap to sit on Viktor’s thighs. Their chest presses together, their cocks meet, and Yuuri moans at the friction. He is wet, so wet that he feels the slick leaking out of his hole and spilling down his legs, so all he wants to do is to sink down on Viktor’s delicious looking cock before any anxious thought would stop him. But Viktor grabs his hips, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Patience, solnyshko,” Viktor says, giggling while he plants kisses all over his face. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Yuuri wants to protest, tell Viktor that he can have his way with him as he likes, but when the first finger slips in his hole, it makes him gasp for air. It feels foreign and nice at the same time and his muscles clench eagerly to pull it deeper. Viktor laughs lightly at his enthusiasm, and his other hand comes to stroke Yuuri’s cock so that he’s distracted from the burning need to be filled. 

Finally, after a time that seemed like an eternity for Yuuri, Viktor judges that he is ready. Leaning back on the headboard for support, he pulls Yuuri above his cock, giving him the chance to set the speed of progress by himself. 

But he doesn’t count with Yuuri taking him with one smooth motion, that makes both of them groan loudly. Fortunately, Yuuri is open and wet enough, leaking with slick, even more than before. 

They still need to wait a bit for Yuuri to adjust; his instincts are sated like this for a few minutes until he gets used to Viktor’s impressive length. Viktor is quite big for an omega, filling Yuuri perfectly with his pulsing hardness. He caresses his waist while they wait, whispering sweet nothingness in his ear, and Yuuri almost wishes that they could stay like this forever. 

And when he finally starts to move to chase their orgasms, it’s all worth it. 

 

*

 

Yuuri learns a few useful things about both of them during their shared heat. 

For example, Viktor absolutely hates the idea of leaving the nest, and almost cries when Yuuri gets up to stretch and limp around to get the fresh towels and clean water from in front of the door where his family left them. It’s a ridiculous overreaction, but Yuuri needs to spend at least ten minutes soothing Viktor, then fifteen pounding into him before they can agree that it will be alright if they leave the nest together.

Despite all of the earlier nagging about Yuuri’s weight, Viktor loves to feed him with chocolate and candies when they are lucid enough to care about food. Yuuri learns that too that Viktor calls him _his little sun_ , and it warms his heart even if he knows that this is only for their heat. 

Yuuri finds out how it feels like not being anxious because of a heat that he’ll be heard and smelled. The paranoia is gone now that Viktor is on his side, taking care of him. They have so much fun that Yuuri doesn’t even have the time or the energy to think about what will happen after the heat when their brains clear from pheromones and instincts while their life gets back in its original flow. 

 

*

 

Yuuri expected that their relationship will turn back into the same friendliness like before their shared heat. 

After they are finished, Yuuri stops initiating touching Viktor, but he accepts his comforting hugs. Yuuri feels so selfish when he clings on him, inhaling the last of his scent that still lingers in the air and on his skin as they soon take their suppressants again which will not only dull their scent but their ability to pick it up. 

But his plan to let go of Viktor is not going well when Viktor is still hugging and touching him a lot even after they had already tore down their nest to clean the blankets and pillows so that they can be used later. 

Yuuri grows even more frustrated when Viktor is still clinging on him while he fills the washing machine. Both of their omegan scents are gone now, it’s just soap and the other’s light perfume, but Yuuri can still smell something unique Viktor under these layers. As if Viktor would consider wasting his valuable time on Yuuri now that the need is gone. It is harder and harder to relax in his arms when Yuuri is just waiting for Viktor to tell him that it is over, and in the end, he snaps at Viktor before he cries in front of him, making himself even more pathetic. 

“Stop,” he tells Viktor finally, and he tenses behind him. 

“Am I doing something wrong?” Viktor asks sounding concerned. Yuuri almost wishes that he wasn’t this nice with him. 

“No. It’s just…you don’t need to do this. Not because of me.”

Viktor tenses even more, letting go of Yuuri. It is slightly easier to breath now that Viktor can’t feel Yuuri’s body trembling. 

“I must be really bad at taking care of you.”

“No, you were great!” Yuuri tells him quickly. 

“Not enough if you don’t even consider me as a possible mate.” 

_What._

Yuuri’s brain freezes, and turning around, he sees Viktor’s serious face flushed, lips trembling. 

“You really think that I would have purred for you that much if I wanted you only for my heat?” he asks indignantly.

“I don’t know,” Yuuri mutters. Viktor flushes even more, and his eyes seem to glisten like…like he had trouble holding back his tears. 

“I should have known when I couldn’t make you purr.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen in realization; he knows now that this is the reason he has never been able to purr because he was afraid of getting hurt if Viktor doesn’t want a relationship with him. 

And now he hurt Viktor. 

As he is not able to give a proper answer, Viktor’s eyes tear up, and he turns to get out of the room rapidly, leaving Yuuri in a very confused and guilty state.

Yuuri knows that he fucked up badly and panic bubbles up in him. 

When he finally gathers his courage to approach Viktor to talk about it, the whole floor is soaked in distressed scent that even slip through Viktor’s strong suppressants. Yuuri feels awful for making him this upset, his anxiety screams at him that he just chased away a potential interested mate, but he doesn’t want to let his fears win him over before he could talk to Viktor. 

Hesitantly, he knocks on Viktor’s door, and when he doesn’t get an answer, he opens it a bit to have a quick glance if Viktor is there at all. He is hit by even stronger scent of distress and Viktor lifts his head up from Makkachin’s fur to glare at him. Yuuri knows that he can’t be discouraged now by it because he might never come back. 

“I’m sorry,” he starts. “Can I come in?”

Viktor huffs as a response, but doesn’t oppose or hiss at him when Yuuri slips in, closing the door behind his back so they can have their privacy. He sits down to Makkachin’s side and the poodle begins to waggle her tail and licks his hand when Yuuri stokes her head as a greeting. 

“Traitor,” Viktor says, and for a moment Yuuri doesn’t know if he means him or Makkachin. 

“I do want to be your mate,” Yuuri says, sighing. “But are you sure that you want me? You could have any alpha you want.”

“Do _you_ want an alpha, Yuuri?” Viktor glares at him. 

“No, I want you!” Yuuri answers quickly, startled. 

“Then why do you ask something like that?” 

Before Yuuri could answer that, Viktor leans forward and presses their lips together hard. Their teeth clash from the force of it, and Makkachin whines when she is caught between their bodies. Hearing her cry, Viktor releases Yuuri, so that she can slip free, and he puts a hand on Yuuri’s face. 

“Yuuri, please believe me when I tell you that I want _you_.”

“Okay,” Yuuri says. “Okay.”

“Come here.” Viktor opens his arms, and Yuuri leaps forward, climbing over Makkachin who still doesn’t want to move out of the way despite having been almost crushed. 

Yuuri actually whines when he sinks to Viktor’s arms and his hands grasp the fabric of Viktor’s shirt on his back tightly as he whispers, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Viktor makes them lay down, legs intertwined, and as he scents him, a surprised but happy gasp leaves Yuuri’s lips. 

“Are we now…”

“Yeah. Mates. Boyfriends. Whatever you want,” Viktor babbles, and that makes Yuuri press his face even more into his chest so he can hear his quick heartbeat. And he feels Viktor shiver suddenly, his grip tightening on his body. “Oh my God, you’re purring.”

Yuuri freezes at this remark while Viktor shakes with happy giggling as he rubs his wrist to Yuuri’s neck. He can’t help but feel aroused and embarrassed at the same time because his scent gland on his neck is still very sensitive even on suppressants. Viktor is right, now that he is paying attention, he can feel the soft vibration in his chest and in his throat, and that recognition makes him startle.

“No, don’t stop it!” Viktor pleads. “I love finally hearing you purring.”

“I can’t control it,” Yuuri admits shyly, but Viktor kisses his hair reassuringly. 

“It’s okay, I’ll help you. Just listen.”

Viktor’s warm, steady purring fills Yuuri’s senses; he can feel the soft vibration under his palms and hear all around himself, it covers him like a warm blanket, and uncertainly, his body relaxes enough to let itself carried away enough with it to start the purring anew, encouraged by Viktor’s big hands on his back and Makkachin’s curious nose in his hair. 

Yuuri feels like he could feel asleep like this even if all he did for half a day after their heat ended was sleeping. And they have things to do – like returning to his actual training, but instead of that he asks: 

“Do you want to build a nest?”

Viktor actually beams at this question. “I thought you’d never ask!”

They don’t have much to work with, but they manage to make a poor imitation of a nest, kicking the remained pillows and blankets in a circle like shape, while tackling each other into the bed and rolling around like kids. Their purring mixes with giggling and playful kisses, and all these movements make Makkachin eventually flee while she gives them a scandalized look, but they don’t care for now. 

All it matters is that their stupid, obvious misunderstanding is finally solved, and Yuuri couldn’t feel more content with his newly found mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think here or on tumblr: [suonjar](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
